The Snake and The Lions
by Efnie
Summary: After the incident in the Shrieking Shack the Marauders and Severus Snape come to terms. With clouds gathering and more and more people joining the Dark Lord will the new friendship last or will one of them become a traitor and a death eater? Will all of them make it out of the First Wizarding War alive?
1. Chapter 1 - A Secret Revealed

**Hi, this is Madam Dobby and Efnie and since we are both hopeless Harry Potter-Fans we thought about writing a story together. We decided to have a look at the Marauders and what it was like for them in school. Obviously, we couldn't leave out our favourite potions master Severus Snape. We start off with a well known 'prank' and explore their developing relationship. They might even become friends...**

 **We hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we liked writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own any of the characters or places.**

* * *

 **The Snake and The Lions**

 **A Secret Revealed**

A dark figure was walking across the grounds. Nothing moved. Not a single mouse dared to set a foot outside its hole in this icy October night. Even the full moon hid his face behind a cloud.

Running over the meadow he stirred up the dried leaves, making them sound as if shushing him not to disturb the eerie quiet.

„Wingardium Leviosa", whispered a voice from under the cloak. And a twig lifted itself from the ground and floated over to a tall menacing looking tree where it moved silently to a knot in the bark. After the branches had ceased their threatening movements the figure swiftly approached the trunk. Stooping low at the Whomping Willows roots the human form entered the gloomy dark of a hidden corridor. Many twists and turns, crawling insects and sticky cobwebs marked his path until reaching a small opening.

„Lumos."

Raising his wand he edged cautiously into a room. Its floor was covered in dirt and dust, the tapestry was peeling off the walls and not one single item of furniture seemed to be intact. Not one single ray of moon light shone through the boarded windows.

A faint panting could be heard from upstairs. Climbing the old and creaking staircase, the hooded shape tiptoed around the edge of a worn, with claw marks covered door. Moving into the destroyed room behind, he saw the outline of a thin boy, the crest of Gryffindor House just visible on his robes.

Terrified eyes met each other and all remaining colour drained from the peaky looking person.

„Snape?! What...?"

With one last look at the intruder and a feral scream the student started to transform into something big and vicious. His light-brown hair became charcoal grey and rough like fur, his hands grew into paws and his nails into sharp claws and his eyes turned dark and lifeless. Snarling and emitting a low rumble the beast turned to Snape who stood rooted to the spot staring horrified at the place where the boy had been just seconds ago.

„Snape!" A second time this night his name was uttered in sheer panic. „We need to get out of here!"

Snape turned around wide eyed and looked at his nemesis James Potter standing in the doorway.

The Gryffindor hastily grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him down the stairs and into the tunnel the werewolf all the while howling behind them. Crashing noise told the boys that the beast had just broke the door into a million small pieces and was now coming after them. As fast as they could they stumbled through the dark corridor which lead back to the school grounds.

While running back to the end of the passageway Snape raised his wand to fire a hex at the creature following them but Potter pushed his arm down immediately. „It's still Remus, Snivellus!" He shouted angrily. Snape just glared back but was not able to answer as the stomping of the werewolf''s paws grew louder and louder behind them.

Soon the path rose upwards and ended in between the roots of the Whomping Willow. In panic they climbed out of the secret tunnel. As soon as they had left, the branches started moving furiously. After a few steps one of them crashed to the ground right next to Snape making him jump to his left. Suddenly something hit his side with such force that it knocked him over. The sharp pain made him gasp for breath and he lay there dazed and unable to get up. It was clear to him that he had broken a few ribs. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the werewolf jumping out of the passageway while branches were still whipping around him. Fiercely growling the beast approached the fallen student. Then a distant howl pierced the gloomy night. The distracted werewolf looked in the direction of the forbidden forest where the scream had come from. Answering with a cry of his own he swiftly ran towards the woods.

„Come on before he gets back!" Said a voice and suddenly Snape saw the hovering face of Potter over him. Grudgingly, the Gryffindor pulled the Slytherin to his feet, put his arm around him and supported his weight.

Moving carefully but hurriedly in the direction of the castle's bright lights, never slowing down until they had reached the warm and safe insides of the school. The doors closed firmly behind them.

„Don't _ever_ do that again!" Potter panted heavily.

* * *

 **Well this is it: our first chapter.**

 **Please, let us know what you think and leave a review. Stay tuned for more... we will add the next chapter soon. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - In Trouble

**Chapter Two - In Trouble**

They were standing in the Entrance Hall. No one else could be seen. Snape looked quite shaken but regained his composure.

"Why were you out there? Are you crazy?! You could have been killed!" said Potter.

"It was your best friend who got me into this mess. It is entirely his fault! However, now I know what Lupin is: He is a werewolf! How can you be friends with him, he is a beast!" Snape remarked snidely.

"It's not his fault that Remus is what he is, and neither was it Sirius' fault that you went to the Shrieking Shack and put yourself in danger. I would have loved to just get rid of you, you Slytherin dumbass!" the Gryffindor retorted hotly.

"Good one, James!" answered another voice from behind them. "You're like an odd couple, sneaking outside in a romantic full moon night."

Both Potter and Snape glared at the figure that was Sirius Black jumping out from behind a pillar.

"You're one to talk, Black! This is all your fault!" Snape started his tirade but was cut off by a cough from behind them.

They all jumped and turned around as one facing a very annoyed looking Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?! I would have thought better of you than to sneak out of your dormitories, especially you Severus", the transfiguration professor said furiously. "Fifty points from Slytherin and the same goes for you, Potter and Black. You will follow me at once! You will have a word with the headmaster. "

"But Professor I was just….", started Snape but was nudged into the side by the Gryffindors.

"Don't tell her…please", Potter whispered while they were walking up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

oOoOoOo

"Caramel Cobwebs", said McGonagall and the gargoyle stepped aside to reveal a winding staircase. Hurriedly they climbed the steps behind their professor and came to a stop right in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"What have they done this time, Minerva?" asked a wise looking wizard with a merry undertone and his eyes glittered with barely concealed amusement.

"Maybe they can tell you that themselves. If you'll excuse me, Peeves has destroyed some more mirrors in the bathroom." And with lips pressed firmly shut she turned around and left the office.

"Now, what were you three up to this night?"

All three students looked at each other not quite sure what to say.

"Black mentioned – ", Snape tried to answer but Potter interrupted him immediately.

"We were…um… feeling a bit peckish and went down to the…um….kitchens."

"Ahhh…I know that feeling. I often wander down the halls to get some delicious pumpkin pasties. The house elves do bake the best." His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

Again the boys looked at each other but now unbelievingly that the headmaster was not angry with them.

"Would you like to try one? No…? Then if there is nothing else, off to bed with you all. Chop chop."

With one last glance at their dirty robes he smiled and turned around to his bookcase.

oOoOoOo

Relieved they walked down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, the two Gryffindors saw Snape leaning heavily on the wall. All colour had drained from his face, he looked like a ghost and sweat glistened on his forehead.

"What's wrong with you, Snivellus? Did the headmaster scare you that much?" Potter and Black grinned at each other. Snape was still clutching his side and slowly slid down to the floor, all the while not looking up at the two friends staring at him.

"Snivellus!" But still the Slytherin did not answer. "Snape, are you ok?" They bent down.

After having a glance at the boy they shared a look. "We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey!"

Half supporting half carrying Snape they made their way to the hospital wing.

* * *

 **Here we are again...**  
 **We hope you liked our chapter and we would love to hear what you think about our story...soooo please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Reaction

**Hello readers, here we are again.**

 **I would like to devote this chapter to my fellow writer Madame Dobby: You are an amazing friend and the best co-writer for this story in the world! We had so much fun while writing this and although we cried, too, it was and continues to be a fantastic experience to write this with you! I am already proud of what we achieved together! And I do hope that one day we will have finished this and hold the book of our dreams in our hands.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - An Unexpected Reaction**

The next morning dawned as if nothing had happened. All students sat at their tables in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

At the Gryffindor table James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had their heads together whispering animatedly.

"What if he tells anyone about my condition?" asked Lupin with deep concern in his eyes.

"We will make sure that he won't tell anyone", answered Black.

"Is he still in the hospital wing?"

"I think so. He's not sitting in his usual spot but I also haven't heard anything about…you know...", said Potter to his friends.

"We should go and talk to him."

"And if he doesn't cooperate we could simply obliviate him", whispered Black sneakily and Lupin stared at him with wide eyes.

"That was a joke!" he quickly added. Still Lupin did not look convinced at his friend.

oOoOoOo

Together the trio made their way up to the hospital wing. They entered the room which was framed with high windows. Madam Pomfrey looked up at them from where she sat at her desk but continued working on some papers.

In the last bed on the left side lay Snape looking better though still a bit unwell as it seemed.

They approached him cautiously. Noticing their footsteps he opened his eyes and looked at them inscrutably.

"Hi…", Lupin broke the uncomfortable silence. "How do you feel?"

"As if a big branch had hit me in the side", answered the student.

Lupin managed a small smile. "I'm sorry about tonight. I did not mean to scare or hurt you. I can't control it."

"I know…we had to write an essay about werewolves for DADA. That's how I found out…"

The three friends looked at each other not sure what to say.

"I… thank you… for taking me here and I guess for saving my life."

Now all of them looked dumbfounded at the Slytherin lying in the hospital bed.

"Who is that? Has someone polyjuiced Snape?!" Black said into the quiet of the room.

The corners of Snape's mouth turned upwards for the smallest of smiles.

"I won't tell anyone about your secret", he murmured towards Lupin who looked astonished but relieved back at him.

"Thanks. That is quite nice of you", he said.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise made them all jump.

"We have to go back to classes. McGonagall otherwise will get furiously mad at us. Again", Potter cried to no one in particular and they hurried out of the hospital wing.

However, Lupin looked one last time at the boy in the last bed on the left side and smiled. And the patient smiled back.

* * *

 **Thank you dear readers for your reviews. It was amazing to get feedback and we wouldn't say no to your opinions on this chapter... *looking innocently around the room***

 **We know it's a little short but hope you like it anyways. Stay tuned, more is coming! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Helping Hand

**I am so sorry for the late update but I hope you still like our new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Four - A Helping Hand

McGonagall was standing in front of the class.

"You will write an essay about how to become animagi and what being an animagus means in the Wizarding World. You will have to hand it in by next Monday."

"But Professor, we've only got the weekend to finish this", said one student in the first row.

However, their transfiguration teacher insisted: "That will be plenty of time especially since your N.E.W.T. examinations are due next year."

The whole class moaned at her explanation and rose as the bell announced the next lesson.

Snape was walking in front of Potter when Teagan Blake in the first row stuck out his leg to make the Slytherin fall. He promptly stumbled over the outstretched foot making the whole class laugh.

"Look at poor Snivellus, always hiding his face behind his greasy hair!"

"He cannot even see beyond his abnormally large nose!"

"Git!"

Insults rained down on Snape who tried to push past the students encircling him.

"Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything. Besides, he's still better looking than all of you together!" Potter snapped at the laughing crowd.

For a short moment Snape looked at Potter then swiftly left the classroom.

oOoOoOo

In the afternoon the Gryffindors and Slytherins met again for potions class down in the dungeons. Professor Slughorn surprised them with a small exam. They had to brew the Draught of Living Death by heart. For the second time this day the class burst into cries of outrage.

"That is impossible to accomplish!" cried a Slytherin.

Slughorn did not see it that way and so did Snape whispering to himself, "It's actually not that hard….", causing his neighbour to give him a dirty look.

All students went to set up their ingredients, some more confident than others. After a while when nothing but chopping and bubbling out of their cauldrons could be heard, the pupils started stirring in the prepared.

Just as James was about to throw in his Sopophorous Beans he heard a faint whisper from the cauldron behind him. "Not that one just yet. You'll have to stir in the flubber worms first."

He turned around but the only person behind him was Snape occupied with his own potion which was nearly finished. Potter watched him for a few moments and then noticed the Slytherin glancing towards him, winking.

At the end of the lesson everyone had to hand in a sample of their draught. Of course, Snape's looked as clear as water how it was supposed to be according to their potions book. But also Potter's own brew was not a complete fail. Not everyone was as lucky; Teagan Blake's potion had the colour and consistency of tar and had burned a hole into his cauldron. Snape could not resist smiling gleefully at the student.

"Apparently the whole class isn't capable of brewing a simple draught, so everyone has to write a detailed essay about how to brew it properly. That is, all except Mr Snape. Ten points to Slytherin and an Outstanding for you", their teacher said frowning.

As they were filing out of the dungeons Potter walked past Snape and uttered a small 'Thank you' at him.

* * *

 **We are so grateful for every review left here and would like to thank our followers and all the ones who favourited our story. This means a lot to us!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Library Meeting

**Here we are again, dear readers. We are terribly sorry, that it took us so long to update. Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - A Library Meeting**

On Saturday morning after breakfast Potter, Black and Lupin made their way to the library to research their potions essay. What they did not expect was to meet Snape already working at one of the tables bent over a thick roll of parchment. He frowned at the blank paper in front of him looking slightly helpless.

Lupin was the first to move towards Snape and greeted him friendly.

"Hi. What are you working on?"

Snape looked at him unsure whether he was making fun of him or not.

"I am trying to do McGonagall's homework about animagi but I don't know how to start. What brings you here?"

"We're looking for the right instructions for the Draught of Living Death that we all failed miserably in class yesterday."

"There is a good book about that potion in Column Seven right on the bottom on the left side", said Snape not looking up at Lupin.

The Gryffindor turned around to his friends and went to get said book and sat down at Snape's table. Black and Potter hesitated before finally following him.

Lupin glanced at Snape who still had not written one word on his parchment.

"Maybe we can help each other. You'll help us with that potions essay and we'll help with yours. We actually do know quite a lot about animagi."

Potter and Black looked alarmed at their friend who smiled back at them. However, Snape seemed to agree with Lupin since he put aside his homework ready to tell them all about the Draught of Living Death.

oOoOoOo

After an hour of explanations and elaborations on Snape's behalf about the art of brewing, the three friends finally had finished their texts.

"I cannot believe it. We let a Slytherin and Snape of all help us with our homework", said Black to Potter already getting up to leave the library.

"Sirius…where are you going?" Lupin asked. "We promised that we would help him if he helped us, and that's exactly what he did. You will have to tell Snape….um…Severus….about how to become animagi."

Grudgingly Potter nodded at Black who sat down again. Snape looked surprised at them since he had not expected them to keep their word.

Nevertheless he got out his quills and parchment again and Potter started talking.

It seemed as if time flowed past them and when they finally left the library, it was already past lunchtime. They all felt lighter, and with a bounce in their steps they made their way down the staircases.

"See you later then", said Snape and turned around to the dungeons entrance.

"Don't you want to come with us? We're going to the kitchens to sneak some food to have for lunch."

"Oh… I can come with you?"

"Well, Yes…", said Lupin with a glance at his friends who simply nodded their approval.

Trying not to be caught they hastily made their way downwards and stopped in front of a large picture depicting a bowl of fruit.

"And now?" Whispered Snape.

As an answer Potter tickled the pear right in the middle of the painting which transformed into a doorknob. Then the whole picture swung to the side revealing the entrance to the kitchens of Hogwarts.

Hundreds of house elves bustled around pots and frying pans preparing delicious meals for dinner.

Black simply walked up to one of them and asked for some leftovers from lunch.

Delighted, the elf hurried away and returned with a tray overflowing with fruit, pumpkin pasties and sandwiches.

"This is amazing. I wish I had known this sooner", Snape said in awe.

They kindly thanked the elves for their service and left the same way they came.

* * *

 **Please, please, please let us now what you think of it. :)**

 **We promise that we will update sooner for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 - An Afternoon in Autumn

**So this update is on schedule again :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six - An Afternoon in Autumn**

The sun was shining warmly on the Hogwarts grounds. Not a cloud could be seen. First years tried to catch some Bowtruckles and the giant squid let its tentacles be tickled.

The four students walked out of the great doors onto the field. A little further they saw a tree under which a red headed girl sat reading a book.

Potter ran towards her and kissed her. Although Snape watched feeling a bit envious and out of place, he still followed the other two.

As they approached, Lily recognized the Slytherin accompanying the friends.

"Severus…", she said hesitantly looking unsure at the tall boy.

"Hi…", Snape said uncertainty colouring his voice.

"Um…", Remus looked unsure from one to the other and then decided to save them from this awkward situation. "Hey Lily, he helped us with our homework", Remus said pointing over his shoulder at Severus. "And so we asked him if he would like to join us."

"Well, _you_ wanted him to join us…", muttered Black under his breath.

oOoOoOo

All together they sat down in the shade of the tree and soon started talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. Potter had his arm around Lily and she was leaning on his side. The other two sat opposite them joining in their playful banter. Snape was a little away listening to their exclamations about tactics and speculations about who the winner would be. He felt at ease if just slightly out of place but was enjoying the afternoon nonetheless.

The sun sank behind the mountains surrounding the lake and still the friends were talking merrily. But when the last rays vanished and the stars began to twinkle, they got up at last and strolled back to the castle.

In the entrance hall the Gryffindors turned and whispered as they saw four of their own house and one Slytherin coming towards them.

"Thank you for the great day", Snape said hardly audible and walked swiftly into the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table.

Unsure of what to think about this reaction the Gryffindors shrugged and sat down at their own house table.

* * *

 **Sorry, that this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer.**  
 **Please, let us know what you think :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Whispers and Thoughts

**Hello again dear readers and there is a new chapter for you. It is a lot longer than the last one, we hope you like it.**

 **Oh and if anyone is wondering where Peter Pettigrew is: We left him out of all this since we did not like him. We do not know what to do with him yet but he is definately not a part of the Marauders, because he's an idiot ;) .**

 **Have fun reading this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Whispers and Thoughts**

green fire lit up the Slytherin common room illuminating the black, green and silver decorums on the wall.

Severus sat in the chair in a corner feeling happier than ever before in his life. With a small smile to himself he thought back to the pleasant afternoon he had had. Absentmindedly he looked out of the windows where the giant squid swam past. He thought he even saw a mermaid's tail vanishing behind one of its many arms.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a seventh year student behind him uttering a name that he had only heard conveyed rumours about.

"…the Dark Lord."

He tensed and listened attentively.

"…and that he will come to the school."

Curiously Severus turned around to get a look at the ones whispering.

There were two older students talking in hushed voices in the corner behind him. Once in a while they looked around the deserted common room. They had not seen him since he was hidden behind his armchair and Severus promised himself that it would stay that way.

"Bloodtraitors and mudbloods will get what they deserve!"

Severus could not help it. A small choking sound came over his lips before he could prevent it. _Lily!_

With fear he peered from behind the armchair at the two students but it did not seem as if they had heard him. Relieved he tried to listen in on them but he could not make out their words anymore.

Unmoving he stayed where he was until they got up and left through a door to the seventh year dormitories.

oOoOoOo

Wide eyed Severus stared into the fire. Many thoughts were running through his head. _The Dark Lord... Lord Voldemort..._ Another dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald, had had the same visions. _He thought he was superior because he was a pureblooded wizard, and was convinced he was meant to rule over muggles and muggleborns._ Severus had only heard rumours what Grindelwald had done to those standing in his way. A shiver ran down his spine. _What shall I do? Should I tell anyone?_ Uncertainly he pondered all these thoughts but came to no conclusion. Who should he approach? He had no friends or anyone he could trust _. But I have to do something!_ He pictured Lily smiling at him, comforting him when no one was there for him and being the only one who ever liked to spend time with him. Although that had changed since she started dating Potter. _It does not matter! She is still my only and best friend and I cannot let anyone hurt her!_

oOoOoOo

The next morning he awoke, wondering where he was. Severus was still slumped in the chair in front of the now cold fireplace. _I must have fallen asleep._

Rubbing his back he got up and joined the other Slytherins who were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had his head down and was still deep in thought about the night before when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sev!"

He looked up and saw Lily smiling at him. Her face was flushed as if she had been running and her green eyes looked kindly at him.

"Lily… good morning. How are you?" He said to her hesitantly.

"Oh, fine. Everything's going good, just a little late for breakfast though. I needed to finish an essay. What about you?"

"Fine… but I actually wanted to talk to you about something", Severus said waving his hand dismissively.

Lily looked at him expectantly with those sparkling green eyes of hers.

He opened his mouth but then Potter came up behind the girl covering her eyes with his hands. She turned around laughing and playfully hit him in the chest.

Lily faced Severus again and asked: "I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me, Sev?"

He waved her off again.

"It's nothing important…"

She looked at him not really convinced but let Potter drag her to the Gryffindor table.

Severus simply stood there looking after them.

"Hey. Everything okay?" said a voice from behind him. He instantly recognized it as Remus'.

"I'm… alright. I got a lot on my mind that's all."

Severus turned around and walked to the Slytherin table after saying good bye but was surprised when Remus followed him.

"Wait… Today we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Would you like to join us? We're planning on going to Honeyduke's and I need some new quills. It would be really nice if you'd like to come with us."

Taken aback Severus turned towards Remus. "I don't think that's a good idea… Black and Potter would surely be delighted to have me around", he added sarcastically.

Remus looked at him distraught. "I just thought… I mean... Lily and I would like you to come with us…", he said silently.

Severus resigned. "Alright, I'll accompany you. Thank you for asking me."

"Remus!" Sirius shouted from the other end of the Great Hall.

"Well, then, see you later", the student said before turning around and walking to the table where is friends sat.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Please let us know what you think :) .**


End file.
